


Invention

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Dildos, Inside View, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Of all the messed up things Crosby has seen in his life, this had to take the cake.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Kudos: 7





	Invention

Of all the messed-up things Crosby had seen in his life so far, this _had _to take the cake. Sure, these type of things do have a tendency to be rather..._weird_, but it all had to deal with the pleasure or enjoyment said things gave in return.

But _this_ one, as Sid examined its form, was both genius _and_ weird at the same time. 

"W-wow. G, you thought this up, just for me?"

"Yes." Zhenya directed his attention towards the toy's tip, and the tiny, rounded lens peeking out of the glans. "There is camera inside it. You'll see inside you."

Sidney couldn't believe that idea. An idea that _unreal, _yet that _inventive_ could have only come from a mind like Zhenya's. And it did.

"Best part is," Zhenya continued, positioning Sid sprawled upon (their) bed, to which a small monitor was in both their view.

"...you'll watch it all!" Evgeni demonstrated, yet again, by pointing the dick/camera at Sid himself, lying stripped-down and helpless upon the mattress. 

"Wow. It really does work!" Sid chuckled at his form on the screen.

"Well then, let's start."

It was just those words, and nothing else, as Zhenya procured the lube. The next new sound became the wet slickness from the substance, as it was slathered upon the lifelike shaft.

"Ready?" Evgeni aimed the toy at Sid's ass, more specifically, his tight-looking, pink hole. Crosby nodded in agreement, after he watched the lens inch closer and closer to its destination. Once it had finally snuck into the sensitive ring of muscle, prying it open, he began to feel the thing ease its way deeper and deeper inside. Totally unprepared, Sidney moaned as the firm tip finally popped into his ass. Meanwhile, the monitor went to darkness for just a few seconds, until the camera focused in a decent image. 

Sid's insides were cleaner than expected. Just a pink-red fleshiness that, in all honesty, looked rather nice and spacious. Even Malkin himself was intrigued! 

"_Beautiful._ Wish I could go in there."

"Like, to be _shrunk__ down?_ " Sid clarified.

"Exactly! That gives me an idea..."

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter not done yet!


End file.
